


A Kiss Fit for a Queen

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: After a long day, the Queen of Solaria can want just one thing - rest in the arms of the man of her dreams. And Brandon is right there to give her just that and top it with a kiss to get Stella in high spirits again.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Kiss Fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted on tumblr and I decided to bring it on here as proof I can actually write fluff. XD However short.

Stella wasn’t surprised to see Brandon in their room when she finally got there. That day had gone on forever and she was just glad it was over. The only thing she wanted was to plop herself down next to Brandon and fall asleep in his embrace which she could totally do even on the couch.

Brandon immediately opened his arms to hug her and kissed her on the nose before letting her lay her head down on his shoulder.

“Only you will give the queen of Solaria a kiss on the nose as a hello after you haven’t seen me for hours,” Stella teased, the mirth in her own voice such a pleasant sound after the day she’d had. It had felt like she’d never have enough energy for anything but to fall apart when the exhaustion had set deep inside her bones as if the sun rays were full of it instead of light. She’d known being queen wouldn’t be quite the fairytale little girls imagined it to be but she hadn’t thought she’d want to throw the crown in her mirror to shatter them both when they reminded her of the heavy load on her shoulders either. Yet, Brandon had still managed to amuse her just with a simple gesture. The power of love was indeed incredible.

“I should hope so,” Brandon said, making her shove at him with whatever leftover energy she still had after her killer day. The words had quite the opposite effect on her than work had, though. She felt so secure in his arms that she didn’t mind even the tease he gave. It was a joke that she’d never thought she’d find funny but she did when there was plenty of love meeting her from his gaze when she looked him in the eyes.

“You’d better have a good plan to make up to me for that remark or I’ll issue a law that will see you stranded out of bed,” Stella decided to play the game. She could feel her vitality returning as she watched the shocked look on his face. It was still proving hard to keep up her serious charade, though, when he was acting like she’d snatched away his dessert which wasn’t that far from the truth. After a long day, curling up into him was far sweeter than anything they could bring her from the kitchen.

“You’ll deny yourself the comfort of the bed?” Brandon asked in surprise so faked she had to shove at him again but her mind was still stuck on how well they flowed together. They were practically sharing thoughts and that ability had only developed over the years when they’d been sharing a life, too.

“Just kiss me, Brandon,” she commanded–being queen had its perks, after all–and didn’t wait for him to do it as she pulled him down to her lips.


End file.
